


Popsicle Drip

by captainamurica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamurica/pseuds/captainamurica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busy days, Lake Travis getaways. Question is, where to get laid? In the peak of the summer, oh what a bummer, guess two Supernatural stars are going to have to make the best of it and fuck in the H2 Hummer. Now that you have witnessed my rhyming, now probably whining and pining, just sit back and relax before you enjoy this "fine dining".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle Drip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you read my awful poetry. I am no Shakespeare, that's for sure. ^-^ Felt like writing some smuty smutness today to get over my upsetting depressions from my best friend orphaning my previous story "Bittersweet". But its okay, there was only two chapters and I need to add some embellishments on those published. So if you were interested in it, don't worry. There is more to come. So please enjoy my actual first smut one shot. Also, happy birthday Mr. Padalecki. ❤

Coffee stained sun rays peaked through the gaps and spaces of pine tree branches. The sound of wind whistling against evergreen leaves, birds chirping, and fresh lake water chopping seemed to isolate this beautiful land in one big happy bubble. No one wished for it to pop. 

"So glad we got to come here," Genevieve spoke, squeezing her husband's free hand that laid on the stick before leaning to press a sweet kiss upon his scruffy cheek. 

"Ew!" Thomas shrieked from the back as he sat snug in his booster seat while watching Spongebob from behind.

Shep paid no mind as he was more interested to his Captain America coloring book, his head peaking up every once in a while curiously. 

The Padalecki couple laughed from the antics of their eldest as Jared's wife smiled with adoration. 

"I invited Jensen — if that was okay with you."

Suddenly her warming grip on his hand loosened with disappointment as she gave him a look that he couldn't identify. His head snapped back and forth from the road to his wife with honest confusion as she removed her hand away before crossing her arms. 

"What?" Jared uttered. 

"Nothing," she hummed, shaking her head warily. 

"Don't _nothing_. What's up?"

An exasperated sigh poured like honey from her lips as she leaned back into her seat. "Just thought it was going to be you and us. Not the whole _acting gang_ back together again." 

Jared let out a bewildered chuckle of laughter as he made a turn out of the interstate and headed towards their destination, Lake Travis. "Oh c'mon," he emphasized, "you love Daneel and Thom loves little Jay bear." 

"But it's so frequent. I enjoy one or two trips every once in a while with them, but it feels like all the time."

He considered this for a moment, pulling into the parking lot. "Tell you what, I'll make up two days alone with you. Just me and you. No kids, no Jensen. Dinner, maybe a morning hike, have our own time together." 

Gen's eyebrows furrowed in thought and she nodded slowly. "Okay — okay, that sounds great!" Her smile once again illuminated into that same unconditional love that she always felt for him. Especially when she gets mad at him.

# ***

"You didn't tell her?" 

Jared rolled his eyes before his vision became a murky aquatic blue from the lake and tiny little legs kicking that stayed buoyant from two pairs of _Power Rangers_ and _Cars_ floaties.

Suddenly, his head lifted up where the eyes were only visible as he charged towards Shep like an odd comparison to _Jaws_. 

Of course, it caused his youngest to giggle and splash in the water playfully in a distressed manner. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Jensen questioned. 

"Ugh," he groaned as he swam to the deck where his coworker sat on a beach chair with his daughter, Justice, playing _Go Fish_ below him on a _Frozen_ towel. "I don't know. It never came up when I was on the phone with Steph while we were pack —."

"Wait, so let me get this straight," the other male interrupted and propped himself more into his chair with elbows rested on bent knees, "you have no time for me, but you got time for Stephen _Green Lantern_ Amell. Got any twos?" 

"Go fish, Daddy." Justice shook her head. 

With a stretched whine, he reached over to pick a card from the deck then rested back into his chair. 

"Green Arrow," Jared grumbled and hoisted himself on the wooden deck before walking to the cooler only to grab a red, white, and blue — obviously Captain America themed — Popsicle. The sound of its plastic wrapping coming off left goosebumps on Jensen's skin from the minor peev he had with the particular noise. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing," he sighed. 

Jensen smiled with victory, readjusting his sunglasses. "Exactly. I don't get it. Seems like you barely consider me in your life anymore —."

_Slurp!_

Emerald green eyes stared with dilation of a dreaded need, tracing a single ombre blue red drop that ran down the visible vein on his neck. How much he wanted to pounce and clean it up with his tongue, but he couldn't. They agreed on terms to end their intimacy they shared in what now seems like a fairytale. 

_"Fuck!"_

_"I'm not hurting you, am I?"_

_"I'm fine." A breathless twenty-two year old Jared admitted, muscles contracting from the sudden pain with the single blow. "G-go slow."_

_"Plan on it." A twenty-six Jensen spoke, all self-satisfied and cocky as ever. His sweaty forehead rested in between his shoulder blades with one arm propping him up and the other with his fingers coiled in Jared's short locks._

_A whiny moan came out like a fountain of pleasure from his cupcake soft lips as Jensen plowed inside his tight, wet —_

Snapped out of it from the splashing of the two boys in the water, he inhaled one shaky and loose breath. "I just wish things could be like how they used to, J." 

"What Daddy?" Justice perked her attention to her father. 

"Not you, sweety."Jensen smiled softly and leaned down to place a ginger kiss on her blonde head. "How about you go inside and play with Mommy." 

_Slurp, slurp._

Sharp spikes of want pricked his spine, causing Ackles to shiver even though he baked in the summer sun. 

"She's growing." 

"Shut up." Jensen's anger ignited as well as his movements of getting up from his seat before pushing Jared back into the water. 

A large outburst of water exploded, causing the little children to laugh. From a distance, it sure did look like something from a cartoon they've seen before. 

"Jensen, you okay?" Gen asked as she walked down the wooden runway of the deck towards her own family, observing a stressed man with anger written upon his masculine features. 

He ignored her, leaving her suspicious yet hurt from his sudden action. 

Jared burst from the surface, gasping for air, leaving the remnants of his popsicle for the fishes to nibble on. "What am I going to do with him, Gen?" 

Her brows knitted together in sympathy for the minor fight she apparently had missed. "Spend some time with him. The kids, Danny, and I will probably go berry picking later on. Just do your guy stuff, you know?"

# ***

_"Jen — promise me."_

_Jensen lifted his head from where it nestled in his lap, mouth full of cock where it nudged his throat. "Hmm?" He hummed, the vibrations sending a thrill through Jared._

_Half of his body jolted forward from the sudden surge of pure bliss with mouth left slack. "Jensen! Stop!"_

_Those apple green infused irises twinkled and shined with fascination. "You okay, Jay?"_

_"Yea," he inhaled deeply and exhaled noisily, "just hear me out, please."_

_Jensen nodded and sat up to listen to him._

_"Promise me that you won't let any other man or woman love you more than I do. Just — worship me as I have worshipped you. I just want us to be like this. Forever."_

_"Mm hmm," Jensen smirked and rested his head in between his neck, nipping and biting small bruises upon his smooth skin. "Go on."_

_"I love you, Jensen. I really do. Not because you fuck me behind set or — make me suck you while we watch Gilmore Girls." Jared chuckled from that one night._

_"What? Seeing you in your adorable, twink ways is such a turn on." He protested while his previously lubed fingers found his gaped hole and decided to plunge them inside with a hot, wet sound._

_"Oh —!"_

_"Yep, going to hear that a lot tonight."_

"Wake up." 

Jensen let out a noise, a mixture of a snort and cough, when his head jerked away from its resting place in the inside of the car door. "We there yet?" 

"At the winery? Only five miles, and we'll be able to stretch our legs." 

A sarcastic laugh spilled from the older male. "Funny." 

"How's that funny?" Padalecki's jaw tightened from the tension he had felt since coming here. 

"Stretch our legs. Reminds me of old times." Ackles smiled in a smug way, eyes enlightened with sad hate. 

"Jensen — please don't." Jared frowned. 

"Do what?" He scoffed. "Remind you of our promise? Inform you of the fun we use to have? The way you ripped my heart out and stomped it in the ground?" 

"You became married! I moved on!" Jared snapped, face heating with all the vexation that coiled inside of him for those many years. "You never agreed to that promise. No matter how many time you got me drunk, it hurt knowing that you met someone. It hurts, Jen! Can't you fucking see that?!"

A minute of silence commenced. 

"Still no excuse —." 

_Sccccccrrreeech!_

The brakes skid against the road and pulled towards the curb, leaving dark gray tracks and clouds of dust. 

"Fucking, prick." Jared hissed, unbuckling his seat belt, and putting the vehicle on park then getting out only to make it to the passenger side. 

"Wait, Jared. Let's not get hasty here." He said in a choked voice once his door was forced open, now feeling small below the 6'4 tower of sexual rage. 

"In the back." He said sternly. 

"But —"

Taking no excuses, Jared grabbed the smaller male by the arm and led him outside before placing him in the back of the H2 Black Hummer.

"Jared, I can ex—." 

_Slam!_

Jensen was now vulnerable in the eyes of Jared, left quiet and straddled by his once lover. 

"You can't explain what's already been done. You see," he began, rotating his his and grinding down on the others lap, "you never made love to me. Just gave a lousy fuck and then had your way."

"It —" Jensen hesitated and spoke in a shaky voice full of tears from his painful arousal and fear. "It wasn't like that."

"Yes it was, Jen. Don't lie to yourself, because I am going to fix this." 

"What're you —" The chestnut, short haired one was cut off by the sinful bite of his lips from Jared. He kissed him tenderly, full of the broken promises he wanted to fulfill. Jensen's hips bucked, his body begging for that sweet friction he craved. 

And so he was rewarded. 

Both hips pressed together like a jigsaw puzzle; perfectly aligned and satisfying when both got the picture. 

"Jared —" Jensen said breathlessly, cock swelling mercilessly in the confines of his jeans. 

"Don't speak." He hushed him with kisses that lightly peppered his sunkissed skin, unbuckling the navy blue jeans that hugged him beautifully. 

It was uncomfortable for Jared to sit up and tug at his best friend's jeans along with his _Calvin Klein_ briefs. "Flip over for me." He commanded, placing an encouraging pat to the arse. 

Jensen sat up and turned over, accentuating his body from the taper of his waist by lifting the dip of his back upwards. 

"Good, boy."

" _Guuh!_ " 

Jared's tongue lapped at the small and untouched, pink opening. A few nips were placed at the sensitive tissue around small bud. 

Jensen's hips thrusted frantically, pressing himself more against him. 

The noticeable shine of precome dripped against the leather of the cushions, causing Jared to smirk with appreciation as he ate him out willingly. 

"Jared, fuck me please. Please, oh God, please." He begged with a toe curl moan. 

"Not fuck. Making love to you, remember?" He acknowledge, placing another slap more harsh on his bum and forced his tongue inside his dwelling. A finger pressed against his anxious hole, making sure to provide more saliva to his sensitive entrance each time he stretched him out. 

One by one each digit went, increasing the pressure and heat in the air before all four left him desperate. 

"Your cock, Jar," he craned his neck back and reached over to grab the aching bulge on his covered crotch, "need it. Oh my God, want it so bad."  
Jared trembled into the touch, having to place a hand against the window to keep him steady. Before he knew it, Jennsen was facing forward with his head visible in between his legs. 

The sound of a buckle jingled and jangled until the enjoyable noise of a zipper was being pulled filled the inside of the car. Ackles pulled his cock free from his jeans then placed loving kisses against the length. A bead of pearly white appeared from the tip which caused Jensen's eyes to turn glassy with need. 

His tongue left spit stripes along the sensitive tissues, having Jared to beckon foward and groan. "C'mon, Jen, I know you can take cock really well." He smirked devilishly and grabbed a handful of hair to urge him onto desperate member. 

Jensen took it like a pro, twisting his head and bobbing it with the every once in a while tease of his sinful tongue swirling at the tip. 

"Fff—." Jared tossed his head to the side and stared at a concentrated Jensen with a mouth stuffed full of him. 

Just when he felt his end draw near, he quickly took himself out and received a scrape on the thin tissue by Jensen's teeth. 

"Still wet?" 

Ackles considered it for a moment then reached on between his legs to circle his fingers around his entrance. "Yea," he answered in a hoarse voice. 

"I didn't bring any lube." Jared frowned. 

Jensen marveled his gorgeous, sweaty physique and smiled reassuringly. "We'll buy some on the way." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

Jared scooted himself further away, having it to be such a hassle to remove his jeans and underwear comfortably. "Shouldn't have done it in the car," he noted. 

"Think of it like the Titanic."

"Wow," he chuckled and hovered over his coworker once more. "Great time to be thinking about drowning in a boat, buzz kill." 

"Sorry."

"You're fine." Jared smile and kissed his lips passionately before sliding in inch by inch. 

Jensen saw stars; he saw clouds of starlight that focused on the beauty of what was supposed to be his one and only.

Jared groaned deep inside his throat after breakingt the kiss, resting his sweaty forehead against his ex lover's own. 

Both their breathing was out of sync, jumbled and heavy which left the air thick with lust. The sun was at its highest peak by now, glazing anything in its path with warmth and light. Sure it was stuffy in the vehicle, but it was ever so perfect and erotic. 

Jensen let out a gasp for air as his eyes widened when Jared's thick and long length bottomed out inside him. His legs coiled around his bony hips and blunt fingernails tore at the freckled broad shoulders of the taller male. 

Noises of pure bliss filled the hummer, with sweet nothings, and whispers of encouragement. 

"You like that, huh?" Jared asked, gruffy and husky. 

All Jensen could do was nod over and over.

With each punishing thrust, Jensen's foot knocked against the roof of the vehicle. He practically begged for more with his whines and keens until he noticed that he was flipped on top of Jared. 

Bruising grips were left on his skin, along with a few red hand prints that marked the firm flesh of his arse. Jensen, however, rode him like no tomorrow while keeping a loving hold on both hips hands that he kept pinned against the leather seat. He bounced, grinded, and thruster his hips forward to make sure every centimeter inside him was well stimulated. 

Jared bucked his hips causing the man on top of him to practically scream when the head nuzzled the bundle of nerves deep inside. 

"Gonna come, Jen?"

"Uh huh," he whined. 

"Gonna paint me white, baby? Come so prettily for me?" 

Jensen whimpered in the most beautiful way, coming untouched. His neglected cock sprayed his white seed upon their toned bellies, leaving the eldest weak and exhausted.

Jared took the advantage when the restraints on his wrists loosened and made his friend feel complete once more. Each movements of his cock made Jensen remember every memory, every second with his best friend and soulmate. It was so surreal that the air they were breathing felt unnatural. 

Guess one could say it's _supernatural_.

Without knowing, a warm and thick fluid filled Jensen's vessel to the hilt, making the two finally undone and fully satisfied. 

Their bodies tingled from the after glow, tanned skin glistening with beads of sweat. 

"I need a drink." Jensen coughed and settled his chin on Jared's chest to look at him in a puppy like way. 

"That's why we are heading to the winery."


End file.
